


Jack-O-Lantern

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [12]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (and to be fair i was given the promt in october), (cuz i dont care that it is march), (so whatever), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, HOMRA - Freeform, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, Scepter Four, Underage Drinking, blue clan, but still its underage, not by much, red clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: What Anna wants… Anna gets.They really needed to learn to say no to their princess.- - -"Bad Juju there and I want nothing to do with it. Nope. No thanks. Hidaka agrees! Right?"
Relationships: Awashima Seri/Kusanagi Izumo, Doumyouji Andy & Fushimi Saruhiko, Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Hidaka Akira & Saruhiko Fushimi, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara (hinted)
Series: Alphabet Inspired [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Jack-O-Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From: SJ (Who i think only has a few more prompts left before shes all done)
> 
> Jack-O-Lantern and Juju 
> 
> That sentence in the summary is what started this in all honestly and the whole theme being that Anna gets what she wants so that is what you can be thanking for this. And Jack-O-Lantern titled better in my opinion.

Anna wanted a Halloween party. Most of the Homra boys were excited for that helping Totsuka decorate the bar much to Kusanagi's displeasure but the bartender and second in command didn't argue once Anna turned her sad eyes on him.

Anna wanted Saruhiko and Reisi to come to the Halloween party as well as the rest for Special Forces Squad of Scepter 4. All of Homra boys except for Kusanagi, Totsuka, and Mikoto were less than thrilled over that. But even they didn't argue once Anna looked at them her face falling when they first threw up their complaints quickly back peddling to say that 'Yeah that sounds like a good plan… Let's invite the Blues over.' Kusanagi chuckled from behind the bar at them all and all of them, especially Yata, glared at him.

Anna wanted everyone to dress up. 'That was the point of Halloween right?' She had asked when some of the boys said 'No thanks they were not kids'. And 'they **were** having a Halloween party right?' She asked again when they stuttered out a 'Well yeah.' 'So everyone will dress up yes?' 'Of course Anna.'

Anna wanted to pick out Misaki's costume. Which Yata didn't have a problem with… at first. Him and Totsuka took Anna out a few days before the party because of course they waited a bit too long to go take her to get her a costume and Yata his own. They were in some store that was only around at this time of the year. Neither Yata or Totsuka knew what the store was normally… Was there even a store here when this one wasn't here? They didn't know. Still they were in the store smiling as they went through the costumes laughing at some of them. Cringing at others. Anna still hadn't picked out her own costume but Totsuka had picked out a simple ghost costume which Yata hated and tried to talk him out of but the blond could not be swayed even going as far as taking the costume up to the checkout station and purchasing the thing before Yata could stop him.

"Misaki."

Yata turned towards Anna and gave her smile. "Yeah Anna?"

"That one." She said simply and pointed to a costume.

Yata followed her hand and saw a cute looking Little Red Riding Hood outfit and he smiled nodding. "I think that will look very good on you Anna. And it's red so it's perfect." He said grabbing the costume from the rack after finding the right size she would need. He stopped when he felt a tug on his sweaters sleeve and looked back down at her.

"Not me." Anna said looking up at him with her big red eyes.

Yata frowned at her words and looked back at the costume before his eyes widened and his cheeks grew warm. "U-uh sorry Anna I can't really wear this… It's a dress. It's for a girl like you… We can find something else in red for me okay?" He said and looked back at her fighting off the urge to back pedal at her overly sad look. _FUUUUUUUCK._ He thinks to himself and clenches his hands tightly to have his nails bite into his palms to keep from saying that he'd do it for her because, _no. No I am NOT going to do that. Nope. I'd rather die._

"But Misaki would be a good Red Riding Hood…" Anna said still looking up at him with that sad face and Yata gulped softly and took a breath. _We really needed to learn how to say no to our princess_. He thinks to himself as he steadies himself to fully turn her down. His mouth is open to tell her no when Totsuka shows back up throwing his arm around Yata's shoulders and knocking him off balance enough to make him stumble a step.

"Oh? What's this?" The blond asks in that voice that had Yata on edge in seconds and he looked at Totsuka sharply barely stopping himself from growling at the other. "Little Red Riding Hood hmmmm? Well then I think that would suit you just perfectly _Misaki-kun!"_

Yata does growl then. "No."

"Oh but didn't you agree to let Anna-chan choose your costume, Misaki-kun?" Totsuka says with a smile and a look in his eyes that says he's enjoying this and knows exactly what he's doing. Knows exactly what he needs to do to get Yata to do what he wants. And has no qualms what so ever over doing any of that to get the other to agree.

"I did. But I AM NOT wearing a dress. And don't call me that." Yata said staring at Totsuka with a hard look and he can feel his hand clench into a fist to starve off his want for his aura because the look in Totsuka's is much too close to that Monkey's for him to _not_ want to raise to fight. He now has a clue as to why Saruhiko stayed away from Totsuka before… He doesn't like that crashing thought.

"Hmmmm…. Well I suppose a dress really wouldn't be your style… though you would be oh so cute in one Misa- Yata-chan." Totsuka says with a hint of a smirk as the younger starts to get agitated and continues on over Yata's growls about not using his name. "But I think that you should still be Little Red the tittle does suit you and… and we can make it your own. I'm pretty sure that is why the pieces of the costume are sold separately. So that people can make it their own or create an entirely new costume." He said and then the blond reaches behind the red head and pulls a red hooded cloak off of the rack and pressed it into Yata's chest so the other is forced to take it from him. "Let's look around some more Anna-chan! We'll make our Yata-chan Little Red in no time!"

What Anna wants… Anna gets. Yata thinks later as they are heading home hands full of bags from the store. Different pieces of his costume throughout the bags while Totsuka and Anna walk ahead of him with their own fewer and much smaller bags. Though he supposed it is not too bad. What they ended up picking out wasn't bad. He honestly thinks he'll look cool in it once they get it all together but he holds onto his grumpy look to spite them.

They really needed to learn to say no to their princess.

The day of the party goes normally up until Kusanagi shoos them all out at about 4 in the afternoon to all go get ready for the party.

When Yata gets back he finds that most of the clan is already back at the bar along with a good chunk of the Scepter 4 squad. He sees Doumyouji, he thinks that is the red heads name at least, with Chitose and Dewa along with Goto he thinks or Enomoto… _wait no Enomoto had glasses right?_ He thinks to himself and looks around the bar letting the door fall shut behind him. Anna is sitting on the couch in her witches costume they had 0ended up picking out and Mikoto is lounging beside her a cigarette in his mouth that he is lazily smoking. Yata bites the inside of his cheek to forcibly stop the laugh that wants to come out at seeing his King dressed in an adult lion onesie that has the mane dyed the same red as his hair. He briefly wonders if it was Totsuka that had dyed the hairs before deciding that yes it had to be the blond as he shakes his head shoulders shaking with quiet laughs.

"Mi~Sa~Ki~"

Yata hears the voice directly behind him and he fights off a jump as he turned around to glare at Saruhiko. He raises an eyebrow looking at his former friend. "A wolf?" He said looking at the black eared headband hidden in his hair, a fluffy black wolfs tail pinned to the back of his black pants and the tops of his boots were lined in black fur as well.

"I think your princess has been talking to my shitty Captain." Fushimi says shrugging, his black fur lined leather jacket moving with the motion and if it wasn't for the silver stitching of paw prints on the cuffs it would have looked a lot like the one Mikoto wore. The fluffy black ears atop his head moved only slightly as the taller male looked to where said shitty Captain was, already having sat himself next to Mikoto and Anna. His Captain had decided to be a lion tamer. At first Fushimi was sure it was a joke to how most people saw Mikoto as a lion but now he sees is was more than just that. Saruhiko’s eyes narrowed as he watched Totsuka steal Munakata’s whip from his belt and tie it around his waist like his own belt with a laugh. _What the hell even?_ He thought and shifted on his feet feeling the tail shifting behind him and looked back at Yata. “My bet is that they planned this.”

“Let’s not let them talk ever again.” Yata said and sent a quickly glare over at the Blue King though his eyes softened when they slid over to see Anna smiling up at Totsuka and at something he was saying.

“Hmmm I don’t know. If they are behind our costumes I don’t see it as too bad. You make a good Little Red Riding Hood Misaki.” Fushimi said looking over the shorter males outfit. Yata had on the typical red hooded cloak for the outfit but underneath he wore a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to above his elbow, a red and brown vertical stripped waist coat that instead of buttons it laced up the front with black string, a pair of dark brown pants with a black leather belt, and black leather books that went all the way up his calves to just below his knees where they folded down to revel bright red lining. "Pretty sure I haven’t seen you in pants since we were both in school.” He commented.

Yata had flushed under the blue eyes looking him over. He cleared his throat and wondered why he was embarrassed to be looked at so intently by the other not that he didn’t like it … _wait what?_ “W-well it wasn’t like shorts would have went with the boots… but I don’t think it looks too bad. Much better than what Anna first tried to get me to wear anyways.”

“I didn’t say it looked bad. It looks good on you.” Fushimi said and frowned softly as his eyes caught sight of something on Yata’s belt before his hand flashed out moving the red fabric of the others hood out of the way to get a better look. “Can you even use those Mi~Sa~Ki?” He said looking up from the black leather holster of three throwing knives that were close to the same style as his own.

"Yes I can you stupid Monkey. Watched you enough times and thrown them back at you to have it down pretty well." Yata snapped back glaring at him before remembering that Anna didn't want any arguing going on and that Kusanagi would be pissed if his bar got damaged in anyway. He let out a sigh as a way to calm his anger. "But I am not as good as you with them obviously."

Fushimi blinked at the complement before giving a soft hum letting the fabric go watching it fall back into place. "We can play darts to see how you are doing?" he suggested looking away from the other as he shifted on his feet. He saw from the corner of his eyes as the red head looked at him in surprise before he nodded slowly giving out a soft 'Sure'.

Several hours later, the two were still playing darts and going back and forth between stealing drinks from other members of their clans when they hit certain color in their throw or a certain number and chuckling together. They ignored how both of their Seconds glared at them each time they stole drinks but neither of the blonds stopped them or got onto them for underage drinking since they were actually getting along for once. Once a few drinks were in them it was easier for them to joke around like they had before.

They were on their nth round Fushimi up to throw next when Doumyouji ran over and hid behind Fushimi, well in front of, and messed up his shot. "What the hell Doumyouji?" The taller growled out seeing Hidaka follow the other red head and move in front of both him and Yata closer to the wall.

"Goto has a Ouija board!" Both Fushimi's subordinates cried out at the same time as Yata looked at them in amusement sipping at whatever drink Fushimi had stolen for him from Fuse, he thinks that’s who it was at least, after his last round. Yata's never sure about any of the other Scepter 4 members names except for Awashima.

"And this involves me _how_?" Fushimi spun away from Doumyouji easily and stood beside Yata glaring at the two in front of them crossing his arms across his chest.

"Bad Juju there and I want **nothing** to do with it. Nope. No thanks. Hidaka agrees! Right?" Doumyouji said and looked around the black haired male to look at where they had left Goto and some of the Homra boys.

"Yeah I don't need any more creepy stuff happening to me not when he has all those damn masks and dolls in our room." Hidaka said shrinking back towards the wall leaning his back against it. "We figured that if they _did_ get anything to answer that it would be safer near Fushimi-san and Yatagarasu. No ghost would want to make you guys mad."

Yata yelped quietly at the mention of a ghost and shifted on his feet. While he was still amused at how two of Scepter 4 members where scared of some board and how they had ran to Fushimi of all people to protect them he really didn't like the thought of ghosts being in the bar.

"How drunk are you two? Like hell I'm going to protect you from some stupid ghosts." Fushimi said and glanced over at Yata when he heard the yelp before rolling his eyes up slightly. He quietly questioned his life before turning to where the Goto and the others were playing with the board. "GOTO! Get that thing out of here! Now!" he said raising his voice to be easily heard and glared at the dark haired male.

Goto looked up quickly and they could all see him gulp at Fushimi's tone and look before he quickly nodded and did as told packing the board up quickly. Fushimi looked back at Doumyouji and Hidaka. "Happy? Can we get back to our game now?" the two subordinates answered him with twin nods before quickly running off to go back to the small group that had been around Goto and his dumb board. "I swear…" Fushimi said and ran a hand over his face before looking at Yata who offered him a drink.

"You seem to need it more than I do… Do they do that often? Run to you for help?" The red head asked him as he took the drink form him and downed it. Fushimi nodded after setting the glass down on the table near them along with the other glasses they had already emptied. "Unfortunately." He said and went to run his hand through his hair knocking his wolf ears askew. "Damn costume." He growled softly and tried to fix them.

Yata chuckled at him and grabbed the other's shoulder pulling him down slightly so he could easily reach his head and fixed the ears for Fushimi and his hair around the ears. "There we go." He said looking at his ex-best friend with a smile. "You must be pretty important over there huh?" he asks quietly as he stepped back to allow Fushimi to stand back up.

Fushimi blinked at him and cleared his throat as he stood up having pretty much frozen in place once the others hands had been in his hair. "Well I AM third in command. I would say that makes me pretty important there." He said shifting on his feet slightly as his eyes darted away. Usually this type of topic would lead to them fighting and he's sure with the alcohol in their systems it would be worse than their normal fights. He had given his word to the Captain that he wouldn't cause a fight for the night and they had been doing so well the last few hours… he wasn't sure he wanted it to end badly.

Yata hummed softly and looked around the room as he picked up their darts from the table twirling a blue one for a moment between his fingers. "Are you happy there?" he asked not looking at the blue clansmen just watching the dart in his hand.

Fushimi blinked at the question looking at his ex-best friend. "What?"

Yata looked at him quickly and sighed before looking back at the dart board throwing the dart quickly and nearly as expertly as Fushimi had been throwing even with all the alcohol in his system. "I asked if you were happy there… I know I'm an idiot… and it probably doesn't mater now anyways but I get that you weren't happy with m…" Yata cleared his throat cutting off the word he was about to say and threw another dart before continuing. "with Homra… So I want to make sure you are happy there. With your new clan."

Fushimi is staring at him slightly dumbfounded and he will certainly blame the alcohol later if anyone was to bring it up. He watches Yata throw the last of the blue darts before he decides to answer him. "Yes. I may complain about the work but… I…" He frowned staring at the dart board and not how Yata was looking at him as he tried to figure out his words to express how he felt which was way out of his forte of doing. "I belong there. I didn't here. I knew that before we joined… But I tried. I tried for you." he said each word slowly carefully choosing them. "I tried but there was only so much I could take of feeling like I was trapped. I had to leave…" He said and flipped the red dart in his hand and rolled it over his knuckles like he does his knives before he started throwing his darts at the board to start his turn. "I… I should not have left the way I did. It was wrong."

Yata watched him for a moment before sighing. "We were both idiots and we both did wrong." he said watching the darts. "Do you think we could move on past all that? I'm getting tired of fighting you… I'd much rather be hanging out like we used to… forget the clans and just be friends again… It doesn't have to be best friends either. I know you probably already have a new one there and that is okay. I just want to be able to call you my friend again."

"I don't." Fushimi said and looked at Yata from the corner of his eye. "I don't have a best friend there. That spot is filled with this loud mouth idiot I know from middle school."

Yata looked at Fushimi in shock before he chuckled shaking his head looking down at his feet in mild embarrassment. "Same. My best friend is this grumpy asshole of a stupid monkey from middle school… Couldn't ask for a better best friend though."

Fushimi chuckled and actually turned to look at him then. "Neither could I."

From across the room Anna watched the two former friends now hopefully, if things go as they are, friends again, with a possible more later, with a smile on her face. She never voiced it but it is what she had wanted was for them two to be back together. Misaki wasn't Misaki without Saruhiko as his best friend. And Saruhiko wasn't Saruhiko without Misaki as his best friend either. Them being friends again is what she wanted.

And well if you haven't figured it put yet what Anna wants Anna gets.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I am off of work because of this whole Coronavirus thing so you would think I would have more time to write right?
> 
> Wrong I just spending more time laying around reading other fanfics and napping. (it's a great time honestly)
> 
> So while I post in alphabetical order I do not write in alphabetical order and this is J (obviously) has been written for a while even if i just now did the editing for it while drinking but I do NOT have K finished at all and that will probably take me a it to get out because it is being stubborn as hell to figure out what it even wants to be right now. 
> 
> Anyways expect a delay for K to come out but I do have L and M written.
> 
> Find me on tumblr!  
> Under CaptainTardisAo3 for whatever reason the link never works here but whatever.  
> Or Twitter!  
> [CaptainTardis](https://twitter.com/_CaptainTardis_)  
> We can talk K together!  
> You can also scream at me for updates XD (actually please don't scream at me) and if you ask nicely I may give out little snippets of future stuff I am working on just specify a fandom!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! (They are the life fuel that drives me to writing more of these)
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works I have no beta and it is all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
